A couch or sofa is a piece of furniture in the form of a bench, with or without armrests, suitable for seating two or more people. Sofas typically are upholstered and fitted with tailored seat cushions. Sofa seat cushions generally comprise a core which includes one or more “support layers” and upholstery comprising one or more “comfort layers.” A conventional sofa seat cushion core typically comprises upholstery-grade polyurethane foam wrapped in polyethylene terephthalate (PET), known by the brand name “Dacron,” all of which covered in decorative upholstery. The Dacron provides friction to maintain the visual appearance of the cushion.
A drawback to conventional sofa seat cushions, however, is a limited capacity for conforming to a person's body, and thus limited comfort. Another drawback to conventional sofa seat cushions is they have a limited durability, and thus conventional seat cushions tend to quickly lose their original shape. What is needed, therefore, is a sofa seat cushion which conforms to a person's body and maintains an original shape and performance more effectively than conventional sofa seat cushions.